Laura Chambers
The original, Laura Chambers and who the line of the Laura Chamber's clones are cloned from. Laura Chambers shares the genetic make up with the clones. Early Life Laura Chambers was born to Marie and Arthur Chambers, and her younger sister Heather Chambers was born years later. As a young girl, she watched her father go to and from work everyday, and she watched as the plans for Bio-Genetics Corporation started to form. She heard about all the good they were doing, and she wanted to be a part of that. Her father helped build it from the ground up, and she wanted to be a part of it and to work along side her father and make him proud of her. Her mother was a typical stay at home mother to take care of Heather. Working at Bio-Genetics Laura watched her father work for years growing up to make Bio-Genetics the company it was. Her father was a respected person among the building, and it also gave Laura an opening to work along side her father. She worked for the opportunity and during a few years she worked her way up the ladder to become head of the security team. She knew the door codes, and her way around the building. She knew everything to involve with the protection on the company. The main reason she joined the security team is because Laura had never had too much of an interested in science, and it was a way for her to help protect what her father had built. Laura worked as one of the security enforcers and as a result, she is experienced in hand to hand combat and various guns and so are all the clones made of her. The clones had even harder training to improve these skills. After she was exposed to an experimental virus, due to an incident between journalists and protestors, and the security personnel, she started to develop abilities. Exposure to Virus During a press conference with journalists and protestors there to attend, the experimental virus EV-11 was on show, protected in a rather sturdy glass case. Whoever thought it was a good idea, it was not. When the protestors started getting rowdy, Laura was called in and when trying to hold the protestors back from making too much of a scene, Laura back into the case, and it was knocked over and the vial spilling onto the floor. Her trying to pick up the glass resulted in a cut, and the virus finding a way into her body. The protestors and everyone was forced to leave to clean up the incident. The EV-11 was another project that Bio-Genetics was using to help alter human DNA to make people stronger and tougher, and apparently it was a success, but only to Laura. Previous trials on people had been disastrous. Since this was limited success, Bio-Genetics needed to find out why Laura's DNA was the only one whose DNA worked with EV-11 and so the Chambers's Project was started. They also wanted to see if they could use Laura's mutated DNA to their own benefits. The EV-11 allowed Laura to start developing abilities, jumping higher, running faster, being able to move things multiple times her weight, and even an accelerated healing abilities. The virus continued to mutate and bond with her DNA. The Chambers's Project Due to her father's involvement in the company, and how much Laura had worked, they wanted to see why the virus only mutated and gave Laura positive side effects, instead of the virus's true purpose. Her and her father's respect and power in the company resulted in more than that just a few clones. It was one of the bigger clone's project. under co Being Frozen Sometime after the start of the Chambers's Project, Laura's health began to go down the drain. The virus was slowly starting to kill her, and her father didn't want to loose her. After talking with Marie and Heather who also didn't want to loose her, Laura was cryogenically frozen and on life support. Due to not knowing about the virus's adaption to kill the host, a few of the early clones also died as a result. Dr. Mason Monroe made sure to take out the DNA strand that was causing sickness and death, resulting in more clone survival rate. Abilities under co Trivia under coCategory:Characters